


One Another Fine Day

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: วันพักผ่อนของชาวหอ 127





	One Another Fine Day

**แจฮยอนรักวันที่ไม่มีตารางงานที่สุด**

การทำงานและออกหน้ากล้อง ต้องยิ้มให้ผู้คนตลอดเวลาทำให้มนุษย์อินโทรเวิร์ตที่หวงแหนโลกส่วนตัวสุด ๆ อย่างเขาเหมือนถูกสูบพลังออกไปจนหมด การต้องต่อสู้กับความรู้สึกอยากกลับห้องมานอนเงียบ ๆ หรือฟังเพลงที่ชอบ อ่านหนังสือที่อ่านค้างไว้ให้จบนั้นเป็นเรื่องยากสำหรับเขาประมาณหนึ่ง ถึงทุกวันนี้มันจะง่ายขึ้นหน่อยเพราะความเคยชิน แต่ทุกครั้งพอเดินเข้าห้องก็อยากจะทิ้งตัวลงเตียงไม่รับรู้อะไรเลยเหมือนกัน

โชคดีที่ดงฮยอกรูมเมตของเขาดูจะเข้าใจจุดนี้ดี จึงมักปล่อยให้เขานั่งคนเดียวเงียบ ๆ ถ้าเขาไม่ได้มีท่าทางอยากเล่นด้วย แต่ถ้าวันไหนเขานึกคึกอยากคุยกับดงฮยอกเราก็คุยกันได้ยันดึก ถึงอย่างนั้นปกติแจฮยอนก็มักจะเป็นอย่างกรณีแรก คือชอบอยู่เฉย ๆ เงียบ ๆ แล้วดงฮยอกก็จะไปก่อกวนมาร์คหรือเมมเบอร์คนอื่น

วันนี้ก็เหมือนวันอื่น ๆ แจฮยอนตื่นสายกว่าปกติเพราะไม่มีตารางงานอะไร นอกจากค่ำ ๆ อาจจะแวะเข้าไปซ้อม แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ตารางที่ถูกบังคับว่าต้องเข้าไป เขาลุกมาล้างหน้าแปรงฟัน เปลี่ยนเสื้อเป็นเสื้อยืดกับกางเกงวอร์ม ควานหาแว่นตาแล้วเดินมาที่ครัว

น่าอัศจรรย์ใจ วันนี้จอห์นนี่ ซออยู่หอ

“Good morning.”

คนอายุมากกว่าพูดกับเขา ในมือของจอห์นนี่ที่วันนี้สวมแว่นตามีหนังสือนิยายภาษาอังกฤษเล่มหนึ่ง ตรงหน้ามีกาแฟที่เพิ่งชงส่งกลิ่นหอมกรุ่นควันขึ้นมา เขาตอบ ‘Morning.’ กลับไป แล้วตรงไปที่เคาท์เตอร์ชงกาแฟ

“พี่แทยงยังไม่ตื่นเหรอครับ”

จอห์นนี่ตอบโดยไม่ละสายตาจากหนังสือ “ยังครับ คงนอนยาว เมื่อคืนเล่นเกมจนดึก”

“แล้วพี่ได้นอนกี่โมงเนี่ย”

“เกือบตีสอง” ว่าพลางหัวเราะในคอ “แต่ก็ชินแล้วล่ะ”

แจฮยอนพยักหน้ารับ กดน้ำร้อนใส่แก้วกาแฟแล้วยกแก้วมานั่งตรงข้ามจอห์นนี่

เขาเหลือบมองหนังสือในมืออีกคนอย่างสนใจ

“เรื่องอะไรอะครับ”

“อ่า…” จอห์นนี่พลิกหนังสือดูชื่อปก “_American Gods _ครับ”

“ชื่อคุ้นจัง”

“มีซีรีส์ด้วยน่ะ แต่พี่ก็ยังไม่ได้ดูหรอก”

“จะเอาเวลาไหนไปดูล่ะครับ”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะกับคำพูดของเขา แจฮยอนยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบ รสขมของมันทำให้เขาตาสว่างขึ้นเยอะ

“กินแค่นั้นจะอิ่มเหรอ”

จอห์นนี่ถาม เขาเบะปากใส่

“หมายความว่ายังไงครับ”

“ก็ปกติไม่อิ่มนี่นา มีขนมปังนะ ทำโทสต์ไหม” พูดแล้วก็ปิดหนังสือ “เดี๋ยวพี่ทำให้”

“วันนี้ใจดีจังครับ”

จอห์นนี่ขมวดคิ้ว แต่รอยยิ้มวาดบนใบหน้า “พี่เคยใจร้ายกับแจฮยอนด้วยเหรอ”

เขาแกล้งแลบลิ้นใส่คนโตกว่า “บ่อยจะตายเหอะ” แล้วยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบอีกรอบ

จอห์นนี่ส่งเสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ แล้วเดินไปที่เตา แกะห่อขนมปัง หยิบกระทะมาตั้งไฟ แจฮยอนมองแผ่นหลังกว้างที่กำลังทำครัวอย่างสนใจ

“ผมช่วยไหมครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไร นั่งเถอะ”

เขาส่งเสียง “คร้าบ” ให้อีกคนได้ยิน ระหว่างรอจอห์นนี่รังสรรค์เมนูอาหารเช้า (จริง ๆ ใกล้จะเป็น Brunch แล้วด้วย) ก็อดถามอีกไม่ได้

“ผมขออ่านหนังสือพี่ได้ไหมครับ”

จอห์นนี่หันมามอง ก่อนพยักหน้ารับ “ได้ แต่อย่าเอาที่คั่นออกล่ะ”

“โอเค”

เขาหยิบหนังสือมาพลิกดู อ่านข้อความหลังปกแล้วเปลี่ยนมาดูหน้าปก เปิดเข้าไปอ่านคำนำที่เต็มไปด้วยภาษาอังกฤษ แล้วลองอ่านบทแรกดู

ขณะกำลังจดจ่อกับเนื้อหาในหนังสือ มือข้างหนึ่งก็ยื่นมาตรงหน้าเขา แล้วดันหนังสือออกห่างจากหน้าเขามากกว่าเดิม

“ใกล้ไปครับ เดี๋ยวสายตาสั้นลงอีกหรอก” พร้อมกันนั้นก็วางจานโทสต์ร้อน ๆ ลงตรงหน้าเขา “เสร็จแล้วนะ” แล้วตามด้วยซอสต่าง ๆ ให้เขาเลือก

แจฮยอนเอ่ยขอบคุณคนที่บริการทุกระดับประทับใจเบา ๆ วางหนังสือคืนให้จอห์นนี่แล้วหันมาสนใจอาหารตรงหน้า

ขณะกำลังจะหยิบมีดขึ้นหั่นขนมปัง แจฮยอนก็นึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้ เขาลุกจากโต๊ะ กลับเข้าห้องนอนไปหยิบของบางอย่างแล้วกลับมาที่โต๊ะอาหาร

“เปิดได้ไหมครับ”

ลำโพงบลูทูธของจอห์นนี่ที่เขายืมไปจนเหมือนเป็นของตัวเองไปแล้ว

จอห์นนี่ละสายตาจากหนังสือ มองเขาลอดแว่น แล้วพยักหน้า “เชิญครับ”

แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้าง กลับมานั่งที่ตัวเองพร้อมกับกดเปิดลำโพง เสียงเอไอผู้หญิงระบุว่าลำโพงต่อเข้ากับมือถือของเขาและจอห์นนี่เช่นเคย ก่อนที่แจฮยอนจะเป็นคนกดเลือกเพลง

ความเงียบระหว่างพวกเขาถูกทำลายด้วยเพลง Smile ของ Emi Meyer เปลี่ยนเช้าเอื่อยเฉื่อยให้ดูสดใสขึ้นนิดหน่อย เขาเห็นจอห์นนี่ยิ้มมุมปาก พาให้เขายิ้มตามไปด้วย ก่อนที่แจฮยอนจะหันมาสนใจอาหารตรงหน้าตัวเองต่อ

กินเข้าไปยังไม่ถึงสามคำ อีแทยงที่ใส่แว่นเหมือนพวกเขาก็เดินหัวยุ่งเข้ามาพร้อมมองพวกเขาสองคนอย่างแปลกใจ

“หวัดดีตอนเช้า”

“สวัสดีครับ/หวัดดี”

เขากับจอห์นนี่ตอบกลับไป

แทยงเดินวนไปวนมาในครัว แล้วก็จบที่การทอดไข่กิน เรื่องทำอาหารนี่แทยงถนัดจนจะเป็นพ่อครัวประจำทีมอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งถ้ามีใครขอให้ทำเผื่อเจ้าตัวยิ่งยินดี

“พี่แทยง ผมขอเบค่อนด้วยได้ไหมครับ”

แทยงที่กำลังทอดไข่หันมาหาเขา “แจฮยอนเอากี่ชิ้น”

“แล้วแต่พี่เลยครับ”

“งั้นพี่ทอดให้สามชิ้นเลย” ว่าแล้วก็ฮัมเพลงตามเพลงที่เขาเปิดไว้ “ช่วงนี้เหมือนแจฮยอนจะผอมลงอีกแล้วนะ ไม่ได้การ พี่จะขุนให้กลับมาเหมือนเดิม!”

“...แล้วผมก็จะโดน PT สั่งให้ลดเหมือนเดิม” แจฮยอนขำแห้ง แทยงหัวเราะ

“ยองโฮเอาปะ”

จอห์นนี่ละสายตาจากหนังสือไปมองรูมเมต

“ทำไรกินอะ”

“ไข่ดาว เบค่อน ขนมปัง”

“ไม่อะ ไว้รอกินเที่ยงทีเดียว กินกาแฟแล้ว”

“โอเค” แทยงทำมือโอเคแล้วกลับไปสนใจกระทะต่อ

แจฮยอนกินโทสต์หมดแล้ว เขายิ้มกว้าง เอี้ยวตัวไปหาคนที่อาสาทำโทสต์ให้เขา

“อร่อยมากเลยครับพี่”

จอห์นนี่ยิ้ม “แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว พี่ทำก็ต้องอร่อยสิ”

“อะไร ทำอะไรอะ” แทยงกลับมาที่โต๊ะพร้อมจานของตัวเองและเบค่อนให้แจฮยอน แถมขนมปังหนึ่งชิ้นให้เพื่อนด้วย “กินขนมปังสักชิ้นเหอะ เดี๋ยวปวดท้อง”

“Thank you.” จอห์นนี่ตอบรับ หยิบขนมปังเข้าปาก

“แล้ววันนี้ไม่ออกไปไหนกันเหรอ” แทยงถามพวกเขา

แจฮยอนส่ายหน้า จอห์นนี่ก็ส่ายหน้า

“แล้วดงฮยอกล่ะ”

แจฮยอนยักไหล่ “ผมไม่เห็นตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วครับ”

“ออกไปซ้อมตั้งแต่สาย ๆ แล้ว ไปกับมาร์ค” จอห์นนี่ตอบ “พี่แทอิลไปหาที่บ้าน จองอูไปยิม โดยองกับยูตะไปซื้อของใกล้ ๆ นี่แหละ”

แทยงพยักหน้ารับรู้ “เดี๋ยวฝากยูตะกับโดยองซื้อของเข้ามาดีกว่า กลางวันอยากกินอะไรไหม”

เชฟประจำทีมเหมือนเกิดไอเดียอะไรสักอย่างขึ้นมา จอห์นนี่พูดว่า “อะไรก็ได้” แจฮยอนเลยเป็นฝ่ายช่วยออกความเห็นแทน

“ลองถามไปในกรุ๊ปแชตไหมครับ”

“ได้เลย” แล้วแทยงก็ก้มหน้าก้มตากดมือถือ

ผลสรุปคือแกงกิมจิกับของทอดสักอย่าง แทยงเลยจัดการส่งรายการของที่ต้องซื้อเพิ่มให้ยูตะกับโดยอง มาร์คกับแฮชานคร่ำครวญว่าอยากแวะกลับมากินแต่ตกลงสั่งไก่ไปกินกับพวกเด็กดรีมที่บริษัทแล้ว (แทยงบอกว่าเดี๋ยวเก็บไว้ให้) จองอูบอกว่าเดี๋ยวกลับมาบ่าย ๆ พี่แทอิลขอบายเพราะกินกับที่บ้าน

วินวิน (ที่น่าจะมุด VPN จนเล่นคาทกได้) พิมพ์มาว่า อยากกินด้วย เดี๋ยวให้เฉียนคุนทำให้กินบ้างดีกว่า

แจฮยอนถอนหายใจ ส่งสติกเกอร์คิดถึงเพื่อนไปให้ วินวินตอบกลับมาและโดนยูตะกับแทอิลแข่งกันเต๊าะจนล่าถอยไปในที่สุด

พอตกลงได้ว่าจะทำอะไรในวันนี้ แทยงก็รีบกินอาหารเช้าของตัวเองจนหมด แจฮยอนรีบขัดก่อนว่าเดี๋ยวตัวเองล้างจานเอง หัวหน้าวงของเขาเลยขอตัวเข้าห้องบอกว่าจะปั่นแรงก์เกมให้เสร็จก่อนพวกโดยองกลับมา

แล้วแทยงก็เข้าห้องไป เหลือจอห์นนี่กับแจฮยอนเช่นเดิม

กาแฟของจอห์นนี่หมดไปแล้ว ของแจฮยอนก็เช่นกัน เขาอาสาล้างจานให้ ขณะเปิดหน้าล้างฟองสบู่ที่ติดตามภาชนะ ก็มีชายปริศนาเข้ามากอดเขาจากด้านหลัง

จะเป็นใครถ้าไม่ใช่จอห์นนี่ ซอ (ที่ชอบฉวยโอกาส)

เขาชะงักมือ พูดกับอีกคนโดยไม่หันไปมองหน้า เพราะเขารู้ว่าคางของจอห์นนี่อยู่ที่ไหล่เขานี่เอง ถ้าหันไปก็จะใกล้จนทำอะไรไม่ถูก (และอาจจะโดนทำอะไรใส่ด้วย)

“อะไรล่ะครับ”

“ขอเข้าไปนอนเล่นห้องแจฮยอนนะ”

“...หวังอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ”

มือใหญ่เลื้อยเข้ามาใต้เสื้อเขา แจฮยอนถองศอกใส่

“อย่ารุ่มร่ามสิครับ”

“นิดนึงก็ไม่ได้เหรอ”

“พี่จอห์นนี่” เขาตัดสินใจหันไปหา “ไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันสองคนนะครับ กลางวันแบบนี้คนเดินเข้าออกตลอด ทำอะไรก็เกรงใจคนอื่นหน่อย”

“เอ่อ”

แจฮยอนกับจอห์นนี่หันควับ เป็นแทยงที่เดินกลับมาพร้อมกระติกน้ำ

“ฉันขัดจังหวะอะไรหรือเปล่า…”

“ขัด/เปล่าครับ”

เขากับจอห์นนี่ตอบพร้อมกัน ก่อนที่แจฮยอนจะถลึงตาใส่คนตัวสูงกว่า

แทยงหัวเราะ เดินมากดน้ำเหมือนที่พวกเขากำลังกอดกันอยู่เป็นเรื่องปกติ

แจฮยอนกับจอห์นนี่เงียบสนิท ไม่กล้าขยับตัวด้วยซ้ำ แทยงกดน้ำเสร็จแล้วก็หันมาบอกพวกเขา

“ล็อกห้องด้วยก็ดีนะ แจฮยอนนี่ ยองโฮ”

แล้วเดินกลับห้องไป

แจฮยอนอ้าปากค้าง ขณะที่จอห์นนี่หัวเราะในคอ แล้วก็เงียบไปเพราะเขาถองศอกใส่ไปเต็มท้อง

––

**แจฮยอนล้างจานเสร็จแล้วกลับเข้ามาในห้อง** จอห์นนี่ตามเข้ามาด้วยด้วยเหตุผลสารพัด เช่น แทยงยึดห้องไว้เล่นเกมแล้ว เขาขอลี้ภัยมาอ่านหนังสือเงียบ ๆ ที่ห้องนี้กับแจฮยอน

ซึ่งเขาจะปฏิเสธอะไรได้ล่ะ

แจฮยอนเปิดเพลงทิ้งไว้เช่นเดิม แล้วหยิบหนังสือที่อ่านค้างไว้มานอนอ่านต่อบนเตียง จอห์นนี่นั่งอยู่ข้างเตียงเขา ไม่ยอมขึ้นไปนอนเตียงของดงฮยอก

หลังจากจมเข้าไปในโลกหนังสือได้พักหนึ่ง แจฮยอนก็รู้สึกว่าถูกเบียด ––จอห์นนี่ ซอ ที่ตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาขึ้นมานอนเตียงเดียวกับเขา

เขาเหลือบสายตาขึ้นมอง จอห์นนี่ทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

“พี่”

“ครับ”

“...นอนดี ๆ เดี๋ยวตกลงไป”

เขาขยับให้จอห์นนี่มีที่มากขึ้น อีกฝ่ายยิ้มเหมือนอ่อนอกอ่อนใจ สุดท้ายเขาก็นอนทับจอห์นนี่ไปเลย

อ่านไปได้สักพัก ความสนใจจากหนังสือก็ถูกดึงไป เพราะคนที่ทำตัวเป็นเตียงให้เขาเริ่มขยับแขนขา เขาคงไม่เดือดร้อนถ้ามือข้างหนึ่งไม่ได้กำลังเลิกเสื้อเขาขึ้น ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็ลงต่ำไปเรื่อย

แจฮยอนปิดหนังสือฉับ ใช้สันตีมืออีกคนเบา ๆ

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

“นิดนึงนะครับ” คนแก่กว่าพูดเสียงอ่อนเสียงหวานอยู่ข้างหู “แค่จูบก็ได้ นะ”

“ถ้างั้นก็เอามืออกไปครับ” แจฮยอนวางหนังสือไว้ตรงแถวหัวเพียงแล้วเลื่อนมาจับมือสองข้างของคนช่างฉวยโอกาส

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะ เสียงหัวเราะอบอุ่นจนเขาหมดแรงจะหงุดหงิด

เพราะมันอบอุ่นเกินไปนี่แหละ ใครจะกล้าว่าอะไรได้

แจฮยอนยืนหน้าไปกดริมฝีปากบนแก้มอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ จอห์นนี่เลิกคิ้ว

“คิดว่าแค่นี้พี่จะจบเหรอครับ”

เขาถอนหายใจ

ถอดแว่นตัวเองพับขาแว่นวางไว้บนหนังสือ แล้วเปลี่ยนท่านอนมาเป็นนั่งหันหน้าเข้าหาจอห์นนี่ นั่งทับกลางลำตัวลงไปอย่างไม่กลัว แล้วยื่นมือไปถอดแว่นอีกฝ่ายออกบ้าง

“เกะกะครับ”

เขาพูดจบก็ยื่นหน้าเข้าไป ประทับริมฝีปากลงบนอวัยวะเดียวกันของอีกคน

ได้ยินเสียงจอห์นนี่หัวเราะในลำคอ ก่อนที่คนเริ่มรุกจะกลายเป็นฝ่ายถูกรุก อ้อมแขนของจอห์นนี่รัดเอวเขาไว้แน่น พอบอกไม่ให้ล้วงให้เลิกเสื้อ ก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นบีบขยำเอวเขาอย่างเพลินมือแทน แจฮยอนโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น กดศีรษะคนตัวสูงให้เป็นฝ่ายรับจูบจากเขาบ้าง ริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นถูกดูดกลืน กัดกิน วนซ้ำไปมา ผลัดกันรุกไล่อย่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร จนแจฮยอนที่เริ่มไล่ตามไม่ทันต้องเป็นฝ่ายดันตัวออกก่อน

เขาหายใจแรง มองสบประกายตาในแววตาอีกฝ่ายแล้วเริ่มเห็นเค้าลางที่มันจะไม่จบตรงนี้

“หายใจไม่ทันเหรอครับ”

จอห์นนี่ถาม ยื่นนิ้วหัวแม่มือมาปาดริมฝีปากเขา แจฮยอนเกาะไหล่คนตรงหน้าไว้เป็นหลักยึด ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนท่ามาเป็นนั่งข้างเตียง

“พอแล้วเหรอครับ”

“พอตรงนี้น่ะดีแล้วครับ”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะ

“งั้นไปช่วยแทยงเตรียมอาหารกันเถอะครับ” จอห์นนี่รั้งเอวเขาไปหาแล้วกระซิบเสียชิดหู “เห็นส่งข้อความมาตั้งแต่ห้านาทีที่แล้ว พวกยูตะก็คงมาแล้ว” แล้วกดจมูกลงบนแก้มเขาหนัก ๆ

แจฮยอนกลอกตา “หยิบแว่นให้ผมหน่อยครับ”

จอห์นนี่คว้ามันส่งมาให้อีกคน

แจฮยอนสวมแว่นแล้วลุกขึ้นยืน หันกลับมาหาเขา

“พี่ก็ลุกไปด้วยกันครับ จะได้เสร็จเร็ว ๆ”

“อ่า…”

จอห์นนี่ยิ้มเจื่อน ๆ

“พี่ขอเข้าห้องน้ำก่อน เดี๋ยวตามไปนะครับ”

“...”

แจฮยอนเงียบไปพักหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง ขณะที่จอห์นนี่กำลังงงว่าคนน้องจะทำอะไร แจฮยอนก็กลับมาพร้อมตุ๊กตา_คุณบลู_ของเขา แล้วฟาดน้องใส่เขารัว ๆ

ไม่มีคำโวยวายอะไรเลย มีแต่การกระหน่ำตีด้วยตุ๊กตานุ่ม ๆ พร้อมสีหน้ามุ่ย ๆ ที่ขึ้นสียันใบหู จอห์นนี่ยกแขนกั้นไปพลางหัวเราะ จนแจฮยอนหมดแรงก็โยนตุ๊กตาใส่เขา

“จะไปไหนก็รีบไปเลยครับ!”

ขนาดโมโหยังพูดสุภาพ แจฮยอนนี่แจฮยอนจริง ๆ เลย

แจฮยอนออกจากห้องไปแล้ว ทิ้งจอห์นนี่ไว้กับอารมณ์ค้างเติ่งและคุณบลูที่นอนแอ้งแม้งอยู่ข้างเขา

จอห์นนี่สบตาตุ๊กตาตัวเองแล้วพึมพำ

“แจฮยอนนี่น่ารักเนอะ”

“...”

แน่นอนว่าไม่มีคำตอบจากคุณบลู

FIN

(หลังจากนี้จอห์นก็ต้องพยายามหาจังหวะเข้าห้องน้ำแบบคนอื่นไม่เห็น แล้วก็หายไปให้คนอื่นงง ก่อนจะกลับมาช่วยพวกแทยงเตรียมอาหารและทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น โดยมีสายตาของแทยงมองเขาสลับกับแจฮยอนตลอดการกินข้าวกลางวัน)

**Author's Note:**

> ฉวยโอกาสแต่มี consent นะคะ (/สุบสิบ ๆๆๆ)
> 
> ชอบหรือไม่ก็คอมเมนต์ได้ที่นี่ หรือ #wrficnct เช่นเคยค่า รออ่านของทุกคนอยู่นะคะ
> 
> เอ้อ ถ้าฟิกมันแบบ สุดแสนจะเรียบเรื่อย ก็––เป็นเรื่องปกติของเราเลยค่า 5555 ปกติเขียนแต่อะไรแบบนี้ อึงแง
> 
> ขอให้เป็นสัปดาห์ที่สนุกสนานกับการทำงานนะคะ


End file.
